bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 26
The San Fierro Trip (Part 2) The plane finally got off the plane at Easter Bay International. It was a 12-hour flight and we finally got here. It was 4:40 AM right now and all I just wanted to do was sleep. I couldn't sleep on the plane because there was a little kid kicking my seat the entire time. After Derek finally got a Taxi for us, we went to the Vank Hoff Hotel in the Financial district that the agency "recommanded" for us. After we got to the room that they were renting out for us, I flapped down onto the couch and soon fell asleep. 4 Hours Later; 8:45 AM I woke up from my sleep and saw Derek and Coach Carrington asleep (not in the same bed, thank God). I put on my leather jacket that I packed in my bag and went outside to sight-see for a while. They were probably going to sleep till 12 PM anyway, so that gave me alittle over 3 hours to explore. For several blocks, I went to the northen part of the city where I can view the Gant Bridge. It was larger than what I expected. I took out a cigarette and just smoked and looked at the bridge. After a while of smoking, I heard a familar voice behind me. "Hey, C-Money". I turned around and saw that it was Jenny. "Jenny Wolf, how have you been?" I asked her. I gave a bear hug before she can reply. I was squeezing the daylights out of her till she started screaming. "Alright, I'll put you down, but only because you asked", I joked. I put her back down and then asked her, "What's going on?" "My college work is almost half-way there. After this, I'll have two more years, then I'm done", she told me. "Good, that's good", I replied. "How's Bullworth been doing you? You and Greg are going to gradulate this year", she said. "I'm doing bad actually. I made a mistake with Greg and he now hates my guts", I told her. "I already know about that part. That was pretty low what you did", she told me. "I want to apologize to him, but I don't know if he'll forgive me", I told her. "Once you return to Bullworth, you should try to apologize to him. I know he'll listen", she suggested. Then she asked, "What else is happening?" "The usual: G.S. Crew trying to ruin Bullworth, Vice Principal Johnson is trying to ruin me and my friends' lives and I'm trying to get over the idea that Derek is my real dad", I told her. "Sorry to hear about all that. And it sounds like Johnson is a real asshole", Jenny said. "He is", I told her. "How's Johnny been doing?" she asked. "I haven't spoken to him in a while. If you're worried about him and Lola together, trust me they aren't together. Plus, he's doing well with his garage since he gradulated two years ago", I told her. "Good", she said. "Got anything to do right now?" I asked her. "No, why?" she asked. "Why don't we hang out together till 12? I'm free right now if you wanna hang", I suggested. "Good enough. I'll show you everything here in San Fierro", she told me. "Fine enough", I agreed. For the next few hours, we hung out and enjoyed the landmarks of the city till I had to return to the hotel. 3 Hours Later; 12:00 PM I was back in the hotel room after spending time with Jenny. After our time together, she had to go pack so she can go down to Vice City for spring break. I wish I could be there with her, but unfortunately I had bigger, smelly fish to fry. I was in the room, listening to Derek about the mission. "Okay so here's the deal, Max's Syndicate is going to be meeting up with the San Fierro Rifa today at the harbor in Easter Basin. They're going to be making a drug deal with the SPANK. Same thing as before: Morris, you will be on the roof sniping and Clayton, you will be on the ground with me". "So it will be like before? You and Clayton kill everyone down there and then set some truck-loads of the drug on fire?" Coach asked. "Exactly", Derek answered. "Well, if it goes as smooth as before back in Cottonmouth, I guess I'll deal with it", I said. "The meeting will occur at 2 PM. We will show up at 1:30 so they don't see us coming", Derek said. "I'll get my stuff ready", Coach said. While both Derek and Coach get ready for the mission, I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "Here we go now", I said to myself. 1 1/2 Hours Later; 1:30 PM We got to the docks to get ready for the ambush. It seemed quiet and no one was around. No dock workers, no one. Coach was already up on the rooftop of one of the warehouses while Derek and I were behind a bunch of crates. "Do we really have to wait a half-hour for them to show up?" I asked Derek. "Yes. You always have to be prepared for your mission. And that includes waiting a period of time for your enemies to show up", he said. "Ever the boy scout", I muttered under my breath. We waited for quite a while till Max's crew finally showed. "Here they are", I said. "Now we have to wait for the Rifa", Derek said. A few minutes later and the San Fierro Rifa came as well. That was when we took immediate action. Derek and I popped up and shot most of the group. For the some that we didn't shoot Coach sniped down. Great, he's one of us now, I thought miserbly. I know for sure now that Derek is going to invite him more on these missions. I wish I could get out of them. I looked at the dead group and realized that there wasn't alot of both crews like I originally thought. "I thought there would be more of them", I told Derek. "This was just suppose to be a small meeting. Let's just burn the drugs in the warehouse right now", he suggested. We went into the warehouse to find the drugs. "They must be in the trucks still or in some crates. You check out the trucks", he ordered. "Fine", I said. There was three Yankees in the warehouse, so I got the easy task right now. I checked the first truck and found SPANK in it. I then went to the second truck and also found SPANK. I then opened up the last truck and a Columbian Cartel was in there. He pushed me onto the ground and tried to strangle me. I pulled out his pistol from his belt and shot him in the head. I pushed his lifeless corpse off me and then got back on my feet. I looked back into the truck and saw more SPANK. "Great, more drugs. You find anything?" I asked Derek. "Yes, there's SPANK all over this warehouse from how I see it", he said. "If you're plan is to burn it, I don't want to get high again", I said before I exit the warehouse. Just when I exit the warehouse, Coach was out there waiting for us. "What is Derek gonna do?" he asked. "Probably burn the drugs", I told him. "I'll go help him", he said. He entered the warehouse while I just stood out there next to the dead bodies. I then noticed a pack of weed on one of the Rifa gansters. I took it off him and then put it in my pocket. It's been months since I had marijuana. Since October when Greg ratted us out. Just thinking of that moment right now got me to wish that I forgiven Greg. What I did to him back in January was awful and I'm sorry I did. I decided now that once I return to Bullworth, apologizing to Greg will be my top priority. Just when I was thinking that, I noticed the warehouse starting to smoke and then saw Derek and Coach coming through the door. "Let's get out of here", Derek suggested. We got back to our car and then drove away from the docks. "I thought it a meeting that we were going to ruin, not burn a warehouse", I commented. "Judging from the quantity of SPANK in the warehouse, there must be a warehouse somewhere in the state", Coach suggested. "Sounds about right", Derek agreed. "Great", I sarcastically replied. There was a factory somewhere in the state. Things are getting better, I thought sarcastically. At least our work in San Fierro was done. I guess it was now onto Las Venturas. Or Los Santos. Whichever city Derek said we were going to next. Category:Blog posts